Till The Cows Come Home Part 1 of 2
by MynneBurke2012
Summary: We step into a clearing, to see Dean, standing over Craig, a long curved knife in his hand drips blood. Greg lays convulsing on the ground, chest slashed open gruesomely. I see Craig helpless and cannot help myself. I must create a diversion. "Hey, asshole! I Betcha cant get a knife in me from Over there!" And then Dean turns to us and sends the knife flying at my face.


Chapter 1:The Dawn of The Dead

The old television in the sitting room flickered on early this morning. On it, revealed an emergency broadcast from the capitol. It just beeped loudly and flashed words on the screen. On it, it said, "Attention, Citizens of District 10. All children Aged 14 to 15 are to report to the town square immediately. They will gather in the square and await further instruction. This has been an Emergency Public Gathering Announcement." My mother was sitting up, but she just collapsed back down on the bed, asleep again. I consider doing the same, untill the Peacekeeper busts down the door, waking my 4-year-old brother, and my Mother. The Peacekeeper grabbed me by the arm and shook me violently. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" he barked at me, spittle flying into my eye.

"14 sir!" I shout back. He nods and drags me up off of the floor.

"You must report to the square immediately, or hadn't you seen the EPGA?"

"Yes sir, i did and I was just going. You frightened me and I didn't have the chance to go, seeing as you were busting down my door and shaking me, disabling me to take action on my orders." I coughed out, almost smirking. He just nods and heads out the door. My mom is back to sleep and so is my brother. I grab some deep blue jeans and yank them on. Then I pull my sheer white T- shirt on over my pink camisole. I step one foot out the door and realize that I need my jacket. The only clean one i have is a thin purple one that stops at my knee. I shrug and slip it on and am on my way to the square. A few blocks later, I'm almost to the square when i see a Peacekeeper dragging a couple of girls my age by their ponytails. They look identical from the back, they both are petite with mousey brown hair, perfectly straight. They wear nothing but underwear. I run up behind them and get the attention of the Peacekeeper. "Jesus, man! Let them get dressed maybe?" He just glares at me with his red eyes, clearly contacts but they make a tiny part inside me cringe.

"Fine." He swings his cape in my direction like he wishes it was a whip and continues striding on. The two girls are twins, Mia and Kayleigh Wilkinson. We are all in the same grade. They thank me and tell me to go on to the square, and so i do. I see kids stumbling around sleepily in nightgowns or messy clothes or guys in boxers. All of them look to be 14 to 15, just like they said on the EPGA. Some I've never even seen before. They probably go to other schools here in 10. There are 4 schools, one school for the kids living in Butcher County; most the kids in Butcher County are as big as the Heifers they raise. Theres another school for the Dairy County kids; people are more friendly there. And then theirs a School for those who excell in their classes, to put it to gest, Its the Genius School. And lastly, there is the School on the outskirts of town for the 'Bad boys and girls'. My mom often used that against me, when i did something bad. Parents have the choice to send their children to, either the Normal County School with hopes for Genius school or to the school of Juvenile Adjustment for Misbehavior. J.A.M for short. Its for the children who are caught stealing, fighting, slacking off in school, or just mouthing off to their parents. The kids in the square talk in hushed voices, I can pick out the JAM kids easily, as they are all in a circle, passing around a suspicious looking cigarette and singing a song about drugs. Then theres the Dairy kids, skinny little twerps with wide, frightened eyes; and then theres the Butcher kids. Tall and broadly built, us butchers kids have usually been better fed. some of us, in fact, overfed. I walk over to one of my friends, Kandi Denmark. Shes a dairy kid, but she's really nice and funny. She stands, hair frizzed, shivering in just a camisole and oversized flannel pajama pants. I offer her my jacket but she declines politely. I frown at her as i put it back on. " Hey Minnie. How'd you even have time to get dressed?" She asks me with a teeth chattering chuckle. " Hi , as soon as the EPGA was done, a Peacekeeper barged into my frickin' house like it was nothing, and then he yelled at me, and almost dragged me out. I was like 'Im coming just let me get dressed.' and he was all huffy, but he let me. Doesnt seem like the other Peacekeepers were as kind as the one that i saw." I say looking around.

"I know right? Jeez, a woman pulled me out by my hair. I slept throught the EPGA, miraculously." She rolls her eyes and smiles. Kandi could sleep through a second war on a bed of nails if she had the mind too. A few more of my friends come over; Amanda Flack, Stella Wyoming, and Thomas Reed. All but Amanda are wearing nothing but underwear. "Whoa guys, arent you cold?" I ask, suddenly feeling bad for wearing clothes. Thomas raises his eyebrows and blinks at me twice.

"Oh, No. Its only 40 degrees out here, and im wearing nothing but BOXER SHORTS! YES im COLD dipshit!" Thomas says through his teeth. Stella tries to smile at me.

"Its okay, we'll probably be able to change after the gathering is done with." Stella grasps Thomas' hand. She's Dairy and He's Butcher. Amanda is Butcher as well. She gives me a wry smile.

"Kinda entertaining, looking at all these Butcher Boys in their Breifs" A creepy grin crosses her lips. Her blue eyes widen as she captures a glance of Craig Craver. Craig is some kind of god around Butcher County, second only to Greg Harper, who was recently transferred to the Genius school. Craigs got Tanned skin year round, Wavvy light brown hair that falls slightly over his eyes, and is never out of place, and his body, lean and muscular. He plays lots of sports and wrestles cows at the Event Center every two weekends. He's very handsome as well. All the girls that arent blind and deaf have slobbered over him at least once. He doesnt date though. Amanda's just a creep. But hey, it IS pretty cold out this morning... I partake in being a creep as well, and find it rather interesting. Amanda's jaw drops as we see a JAM boy escorted by a peacekeeper join the JAM circle of delinquents. He dusts off his shirt and smiles at the peacekeeper. The boy looks unscathed, just some dirt on his shirt and a small purple bruise raising on the narrow Bridge of his nose. The Peacekeeper, however, looks pretty banged up. A black eye, his cape is ripped to shreds, nose is caked with blood, a bluish purple bruise the size of the boys fist on his jaw and chin. He is limping as well. I know this boy. Cade Talcom. I smile at him and give him a thumbs up. He furrows his brow and walks over, challenging the glares from other Peacekeepers. He seems confused. "Do I know..." He says, but i interrupt him.

"Its me, Minnie." I say. He still looks confused. Then I remember, he doesnt know my nickname, just my real name. "Er, Mynne." I finish. His eyebrows raise and he smiles.

"Oh! I didnt recognize you! its been about a year or two since I've really seen you... You look so... Different." He says as he surveys me.

"You know this sexy beast bad ass?" Amanda says, eyes still wide.

"Hush Mandy. Yes, i do. We used to ride the same schoolbus when we were in Elementary School. We've known each other ever since i started school." I say quietly.

"You've really changed." He says softly. Amanda laughs.

"Yehp! She gots herself some of them 'ere Milk Bubbles." She says. I punch her hard in the boob and she squeals loudly. I grin at Cade and cross my arms over my chest. He just shakes his head and looks down at his Shoes, blushing slightly. I've never seen him blush before. I'm about ready to kill Amanda now. She stands up straight and looks at me.

"Damn. She gots some of them 'ere Muscles too." She rubs her breast with a grimace. Everything is all quiet for a moment, making me blush even more. Cade looks back up at me. I swallow hard and clear my throat.

"Am I the only one wondering what this EPGA is even for?" I blurt out quickly, looking from side to side. Suddenly, a serene tone comes over the intercom. Cade stands next to me and looks up at a large screen where words scroll across the bottom. it says 'As of, 11:00 am, The first annual Reaping for the Hunger Games will be under way. Please, take your place in either the 14 year old section, or the 15 year old section and those wearing only underwear, wait for your parents to arrive with your clothing. In the meantime, the capitol has provided security blankets. Thank you, and Happy Hunger Games! :)' My heart Sinks as my hand raises to my mouth. I try to surpress a gasp. Cade puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. My mouth goes dry, and i find it hard to swallow. It's happening. I start breathing heavily and begin to lose my focus. Im terrified to my core. I find myself weak. Cade turns me around and looks at me, grasps my eyes with his. "C'mon. Look at all these other kids. They are in danger too. Theres more chance of any of them getting chosen than you, probably. Its all war debt that puts them at risk. Your family didnt cause any real damage, not anything to fuss over you about, My father was part of the rebel group who tried to overthrow the capitol. Ill probably be chosen. You shouldnt worry yourself with anything. Its probably just two kids, one boy one girl." A tear trails down my face, and he wipes it off of my chin.

"Well, you dont worry yourself either, okay? Lets go find a seat." I say as Amanda grabs my hand leads me over to the 14's section. Im shaking, i notice, so i put my hands underneath my legs untill they fall asleep. then i take them out and bite on them untill i can feel my fingers again. Cade is a few feet away in the 15's. He looks over frequently. From me, to the clock. His eyes peirce through me, icy blue, like Amanda's, only different in a way. His have a depth to them, a hint of raw emotion. People are less naked now, and People gather on the makeshift stage on top of the justice building. The people on the stage are Capitol people, romping around in five inch heels and long sparkling gowns with scary blinding white grins. They have teeth like Horses, large and always bared. Their cheek muscles twitch and it looks painfull to be so happy. They all wear pink and blue and yellow hair extensions. The men wear simple spring green, baby blue, or light purple suits. they look like what easter used to look like when we celebrated it. A young man in a creamy orange suit and tiny little tophat sitting atop his platinum blonde curls clears his throat and speaks. He reminds me of a cherub... only with a creepy horse grin and long, gangly limbs. "Citizens of District 10! I am pleased to inform you that my name Is Thomlin Gregor. I am your Capitol Escort! Nice to meet you all! Secondly, I must set forth our goals to make this, the first games in Panem history, go off without a hitch!" He pauses. "First off. Today, We will be chosing 24 of you children. 12 boys and 12 girls. Those chosen will be competing in a Semi-final Games in a natural outdoor enclosure. There will be two weeks of training to , in the semi-finals, all 24 tributes will fight untill only 4 are left alive. One goes home. All four who remain decide amongst themselves who goes home and who stays to fight."

" Secondly, Those three chosing to stay in the Games will be transported to another, more Unnatural indoor enclosure right away to compete in a Final Games with the 33 other tributes from Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, and 12. Only One may survive from these Final Games."

"Thirdly, The one that goes home after the Semi-finals has only won immunity for their children, they are still elligible for another year, but the Finals winner will get riches beyond his or her wildest imagination, but only Reaping Immunity for themselves." He pauses again. My knees knock together. Cade reaches for my hand, but its sweaty, and i dont want to embarrass myself so i shake my head. Thomlin begins again. "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds forever be sided with thee!" He squeals as he goes to the touchpad filled with a database of boys names. He calls them all one by one, not even giving them time to reach the stage before calling another name.

"Eric Marin, Cade Talcom, Keanu Gallagher, Craig Craver, Kellan Deshawn, Jasper Dean, Cal Doche, Jeff Feldman, Dean Harris, Greg Harper ,Aaron Spilman, and Danny Sampson!" Thomlin shouts. The silence is deafening. I watch as Cade grips my hand tightly and then lets go, walking with a cool swagger up the stairs. He's willing to die for what his father did years ago. Why? Does he not beleive hes going to die? Maybe he can survive! I hope he does. I believe that he can. Then, before i know it, Thomlin is calling girls names...

"Mia Wilkinson, Kayleigh Wilkinson, Stella Granger, Deanna Eric, Jayma Jones, Kandi Denmark, Cara Tetnah, Mynne Burke, Maria Ramirez, Lynne Glenn, Shay Karman and Freida Dallas!" My eyes widen, and my feet move without my permission. My name was called. Mynne Burke. Maybe i can just hide around while everyone else kills and then I can go home. Plans, unanswered questions, and goodbyes to my family run through my head at lightspeeds. I cant focus enough to know if its sweat or tears running down my face. The last glimpse i get before the peacekeeper turns me around to the train car, is My little brother smiling at me and waving. "See you later, Sissy! See you!" He shouts after me as the train door is shut. I smile and think to myself 'See you too.'

Chapter2: Cade Talcom &The Plan

We are all transferred to a twelve story building filled with food. There are several tables filled varieties of different foods. The other 11 floors are for the tributes from the other districts. And i dont know where to start. Kandi just stares blankly at her reflection in her plate and combs her hair with her fingers. I want to go over and help her but i dont know what to say, so i grab one thing from each table and take a seat. Cade immedietly plops down next to me. "Allies?" He asks urgently, hand outstretched. I just stare at him for a while. "We can't both go home." I say quietly.

"Yes we can, its possible." He says.

"But its very unlikely. I dont want you to die and i dont want me to die but the odds are favorable for both of our deaths and I..." I begin to ramble, when Cade puts his finger to my lips to hush me. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

"I wont let you die. You gotta trust me." His eyes flicker with the glow they once held when he was younger. I want to crumple into his arms and let go of everything but i cant. I have to remain strong for my brother, and for my mom. I have to return, and breaking down in public wont help me in reaching my goal. Without my permission, he leans forward and wraps his arms around me. I take a moment to hug him back. He breaths out steadily on my neck, my entire body starts warming and then it freezes. I ease out of his embrace.

"Whoa..." He says as he just looks at me for a while.

"What?" I ask nervously, smelling my hair and adjusting myself, fidgeting.

"Did you feel that?"

"Uh, no what are you talking abo..." I say as He gets a little closer, untill the tip of his nose touches my cheekbone. as soon as his skin hits mine, its like Fire, and then ice. He shivers

"That." He whispers and swallows, his adams apple bobs up and down. I just blink at him at first and then i smile.

"Allies." I say as i grasp his hand and hold it tightly, then i shake it and turn back to my food, gone cold, but its still good. It tastes like hope.. i guess if hope ever had a taste...

Day 3, Week 1, Training. Target: Weight loss and Skills "C'mon!" Cade shouts, annoyed at me, to finish my 57th sit-up. Its the third day of training and ive lost 5 pounds. I plan to lose 10 pounds this week and gain more muscle next week. he heads behind the bleachers. Usually this is a shortcut to the bathroom, but i know better, He clenches his fists twice, indicating that he wants to meet me back there. I hope its for the strategy that we've been working on... I wait a few seconds and then follow behind him, meeting him in our usual spot under the bleachers. He is sitting, legs outstreched, he waves me in and smiles. "Hey babe." He bites his lip and raises his eyebrows

"Heyy. So, what do you want?" I purr, surveying him and licking my lips.

"You." He winks at me and I laugh, throwing my head back, revealing a reddish yellow hickey on my neck, left by none other than Cade. I lower myself to where he sits, straddling his torso. He continues in his effort to sit up, but i push him back down and bend down to whisper in his ear.

"You've been awefully rough on me lately, Cade, i dont know if you deserve me." I make sure to grind my pelvis into his. He lets a low moan escape his throat. He overpowers me and sits up, I wrap my legs around his waist and pull myself closer to him, he leans in and kisses me. Like before, Its fire and ice, except for this time, it envelops my entire body. His hands trace lines up and down my body, sending chills through my bloodstream. I run my hands through his hair. He is gentle at first with his kisses, but as he progresses, he becomes more aggressive with them, each harder and more open than the one before it. Suddenly, he lays me down, and places himself between my knees. We stay together, intertwined, and making out for what seems like an hour, when i finally stop him.

" Whats wrong Babygirl?" He asks, concerned. I open my eyes and give him a devilish grin as I yank his Tunic off, revealing his flat, hard muscled chest. A creamy white, like sweet, creamy coffee with dirty blonde fuzz starting at his lower stomach and continuing on down to where it dissapears into his loose fitting Blue Jeans. I just marvel at his perfection, my hands gingerly stroke his abs and pecs. I pet his chest hair all the way down, and when i reach the jeans, i dont stop. We look into each others eyes, i cock my head to the right as i reach his lower quadrant. He shakes his head, but i know that he sincerely does want to. I can feel it, but he must think its too soon. I nod and let him kiss my neck again. He leaves another small hickey on the back of my neck. This one is easier to hide. When he is done, we just lay together under the bleachers looking longingly at each other, my head on his chest. I almost fall asleep before i realize the gym is about to close for the day. You have to have special permission to train at night,and the Beefier tributes like to train at night, so i put Cades shirt back on him and he kisses me on the tip of my nose before he stands and goes. I deeply inhale and exhale, trying to cool down. Maybe other tributes have started to catch on. I know the capitol audience has, we found the perfect place under the bleachers where they have a tiny camera that feeds to a viewing room somewhere in the capitol, where it will be edited and shown to the Capitol people. They eat that stuff up here. But what if they show it back home? Well, my mom would be pretty ashamed, my friends would be jealous. What if they show it in other Districts? They would see me as a whore, most likely. Im not a whore, and this is a play on emotions for survival purposes. Cade and I love and understand each other, and we have a plan. The plan is to have one of us go back home after the Semi-finals and the other coming back home from the Finals. Then, Cade has promised marriage and a good life together for me and him. Its a perfect plan, Immunity for our children, a rich life. Cade snuck into my bed on the first night here and told me of the plan. It seemed foolproof and easy enough to understand. I was a little flustered though. "Uhmm... You want to do this... with me?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes, of course! You are one of the sweetest girls I've known and... I love you. Its hard to explain. Its like a friendship, but its more... Its so much more and i would like to express it. Plus, you are extremely beautiful and it would be a terrible waste if you died to something as stupid as the Hunger Games. We have to vow to keep each other safe. can you adjust? Help me out? We'll act like we're trying to hide it, but we'll make it look like we are awefull at hiding it. Y'know?"

"Most certainly. I was just wondering... Could we practice right now?" I wink at him and he grins.

"Why now? You just cant wait to get a peice of this?"

"Oh, sweetie, you're too modest. I've wanted a peice of that ever since i was 6 and I STILL do." I laugh and then we practiced making out, and he left the first hickey, that night was heavanly, I had what id always wanted, a makeout session with one of the hottest guys ever. The only down side was that when i woke in the morning, He wasnt there next to me...

Day 7- Week 2- Two Hour Freetime for Tributes- 6:00 pm.

Most of the other tributes have let themselves go. Out of despair, out of depression, out of sadness, who knows? Most have withered nearly into skeletons. There are, however, a selective few, who have beefed up. Those let themselves go are few, but that makes it all the easier. I sit at the table, scarfing down an entire leg of lamb. Cade sits across the table from me, arms crossed, his head lays on top. He is staring at me. "Well, The only competition we have would have to be the beefers. Y'know, Maria, Dean, Lynne, Craig, Jeff, Jayma, Aaron, and Keanu." He says quietly, still thinking.

"What about Jasper and Greg? They seem pretty threataning as well as the rest. Jasper is strong and a fast runner too. Gregs a Genius, and climbs trees and all that shit so, i wouldnt count him out as well." I say, still chewing on some tough lamb meat.

"Nah, they dont seem like the type to kill. Ill bet they'll just be hiding out,, waiting for the last two people alive to kill a third person so they can go home. Most likely, You, Me, Greg, and Jasper will be the remaining 4 at the end. At least, I hope so. We seem to be the only 4 decent people here." Cade says with a wave of his hand. I shrug and continue eating.

"Who do you think your first kill will be?" He asks, intrigued.

"Freida Dallas, for sure." I say immedietly. She has always had a problem with me. I was hoping to beat the crap out of her in a bathroom stall the day they called the EPGA back home.

"Her ass is as good as grass in the arena. She lost alotta weight, but she is still a sucky runner and an awefull fighter. She pulls hair and scratches. She'll be an easy kill." Cade says and nods approval.

"Who'll be yours?" I ask him. He just sits there for a while and thinks.

"Keanu Gallagher." He says with a giggle. We both just laugh for a moment. Keanu has always been a punk and a jerk, so i wouldnt blame Cade for wanting to kill him. We smile and then he begins to eat his food, but im already done so I just walk out and down to the gym to lift weights. Plus, thats where the BIG FINALE to our plan happens. We have the gym set aside for just us all today, so you can bet they have cameras trained on us. Ill give you three guesses to what happens in there... And the first two dont count.

Chapter 3: Cacophony of the Lambs

Day 7- Week 2- Interview Prep- Makeover- 8:00 pm

After our 'Private Workout Session' Cade and I head back up to our rooms. At the foot of the stairs, he gives me a wide grin and pulls me close, kissing the tip of my nose. I giggle and let myself melt into his chest. I dont know if its true, but what just happened wasnt for survival, it was out of love. Love for each other. I don't doubt it at all, and neither does he, I just know it. "I gotta go get washed up before I go meet my team." I say quietly, blushing. He grabs my hand and shakes his head.

"No no no no. Leave it, it'll look..." He begins.

"Oh! Okay." I say, and continue on to the remake floor, just right down the stairs. Cade goes as well, to the left down the opposite stairs (The remake floor for male tributes.) The reaction upon my arrival between the capitol people is mutual for all. They all giggle, and applaud me. I look around, as if I am confused on what they are laughing at. I even force myself to blush. I first furrow my brow and then look around at them all, clapping and congradualating me and making vulgar gestures jokingly. All, screaming that they had seen Cade and I's frateranization in the gym. My eyes widen, my jaw drops and I swallow hard, my face burns. I get a glimpse of my face currently on a 10 foot screen that covers an entire wall. I am red as a tomato, and i look like a tornado ripped through me. My hair is all ratty, my clothes wrinkled and off center, blouse only buttoned three up rather than the uniform five up. I get to my corner, and wonder to myself, did they show it to the other tributes as well? They seem clueless, so I am less panicked. The screen then fades to black and dissolves back into the wall. My team comes over and smiles at me.

"All hail ye sex kitten!" Says one with a pastel blue flowing blouse that stops at her bellybutton, which is attached by some kind of clips and thin pink string material to a beautiful purple floral printed skirt. I blush and shush her. Luckily nobody heard her.

"Oh, sorry, thats just Lydienne for you, shes 26 and still a virgin." Says a guy with Kandight Purple eyes with golden rings and flecks in them. Lydienne playfully slaps him and laughs.

"I'm Lydienne Hughes and this is Marshall Depp, we will be re-making you for your interview! Also, we will be dressing you for your semi-final Hunger Games as well. Something that represents you as a person and something that will keep you alive." They giggle loudly. I giggle too, because these people seem genuinely nice. Ive seen some pretty prissy people here, one was wearing a coat made of purely raccoon fur and pea fowl feathers. Lydienne and Marshall roll their eyes as she struts by. "Her name is Fuschia Falcon. She used to do the presidents' daughers' wardrobe and makeup. She thinks shes SOO much better than the rest of us." Lydienne chomps her gum incessantly as she rips at the rats in my hair.

"Who's she remaking?" I say, suddenly worried. What if she makes the other girl look better?

"Freida Dallas." I almost spit the juice im drinking out of laughter.

"Ha! Good luck to her! unless she finds a racoon suit to put on Freida, that girl will PALE in comparison to me." I say quickly, before realizing the pure cockiness of what i just said. "Thats a girl! Thats the attitude you need to win this!" Marshall says, pinching my cheeks. Then his eyes widen. "Thats it! GET. ME. THE .CONTACTS PAD." He says intently, still holding my face. Then a man comes by with a flat LED panel touch screen. It showed so many different eyes, Purple and gold, just like Marshall's, rainbow, like Lydienne's. Then, he comes up with a beautiful golden color. He grins evilly and selects it. Suddenly, he yanks me over and tells me to look deeply into the red lazer in the middle of the panel. I do as told and feel a small prick in my eyes and then, i see everything with scary clarity. I blink for a while and then i adjust. "Would you like to see?" Asks Lydienne.

"Does Freida Dallas look like a Lemur?" I say. They smile and hand me the mirror panel. I am astonished at my reflection. The deep golden color makes my fair skin stand out in the low lighting. Lydienne and Marshall have removed all my scabs and zits on my face and have made it dimly glow. My cheekbones look so dramatic and high. I guess i never noticed them before. My eyebrows are thin and perfect, uniform and highly arched. I giggle and touch my face, it really is me. Its my face. and my hands, they have given me nails! they feel so natural and real, with little purple flower designs on them. So intricate for such tiny things. I throw my arms around my team and hug them, forgetting my new muscles.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! I dont know what to say!" I shout at them. They grip me tightly.

"Well, you could release us from your death grip, possibly? It'd be a start." They grunt out.

"Oh, sorry."

"No big deal, sweetie. And you are welcome." They say, Kandinging me to wardrobe. They pick a simple silky black dress covered with white lace, hints of green, and they add fake lavender in the lace. it ties up in the back with a series of Mauve, Black, and White ribbons, all swirling together to look like a snowy bush of lavender at dusk back home. My hair is simple for them, they just let it fall down on my shoulders in my usuall style, they just curl it and leave it be. I am unrecognizable to myself... My bust has grown some, i see. Also, it seems that i can see my collarbone and my cheekbones. My bone structure is beautiful, and i have gotten taller than last time i checked. I feel fearless and unstoppable. I feel powerfull and sexy. Beautiful. Then, they call for me in the interview room with Exhimir Flickerman, the host. His pastel green eyebrows raise in shock.

"Good God! Grab a fire extinguisher! This girl is SMOKIN'!" he winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile. There is no room for fire in these games.

"Hello Exhimir. Nice day isnt it?" I ask in a low tone. He shivers and grins at the cameras, raising and dropping his eyebrows. I keep my eyes trained on Exhimir.

"Most CERTAINLY, so, how is it that you ask the first question when im the interviewer here?" He laughs.

"Well, Exhimir, you were busy oogling me." I give him a challenging look. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

"Touche, Ms. Burke. What an interesting name, Mynne. Tell me, where is your father? It is to my understanding that you only have your mother and your brother." He asks, cocking his head to the side. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, Exhimir, thats like asking a Bird where its flown to... Birds dont speak ." I tighten my lips at him. He though he had me, there.

"Okay, then. How bout your life back in district 10, what was it like? Were you Dairy or Butcher, or possibly a bad girl from JAM, or perhaps a Genius?"

"Ha! I am far from being a JAM-mer, nor am I a genius. Im from good ol' Butcher County. The best meat in all of panem comes from our livestock barns."

"Well well, that sounds very very interesting." he says and then pretends to fall asleep.

"Yes, and so does your boner sir." I say right before the buzzer rings out, signalling my minute is up. Exhimir blushes deeply beneath his powdered white face, and the entire capitol is laughing. As he lets me out, I kiss him on the cheek and bump him with my hip. He jumps and takes the next person in, Craig Craver.

"Nice job." Craig says with a thumbs up as he passes by me, his voice deep and velvety, he bumps my fist with his. As soon as i get back to my corner, i see some cameras are still trained on me. Lydienne and Marshall give me a hug and get me out of my dress. They chase off the cameramen with some high heeled pumps.

"Vultures!" " I know right?" Jasper waltzes over in his own gracefull manner and extends his hand to me.

"Hi, do i know y..."

"Jasper. Jasper Dean. Im Dairy, so you probably dont know me." He gives me a tilted smile and extends his hand to me. I grab it and shake it.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. I would have figured you to be Butcher because of your build." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"We toss cows on my families farm." He says. I widen my eyes.

"Please, do explain." I say as Jasper and i both get changed.

"Well, My father had this tradition of shaking the cows up before they got milked, to make it extra creamy. Well, I came up with tossing them onto haybags. Sure they're a little stunned but it makes for better milk. Jeff used to come over and help me toss them."

"Why'd he stop?"

"His mom died, got trompled by a cow in Dairy County, so he and his Dad moved to Butcher." He says.

"Oh."

"Yeah, So, do you have any plans for... I dont know... Allies? Do you need one? because it looks like im loning it, Jeff wont work with me, he went crazy on the third day and doesnt talk to anyone, just lifts weights, adding 10 pounds every 30 minutes. Ive noticed, and i tried to help him out, but he's too far gone." he says this kind of quickly.

"well, im not sure Jasper, I just... Im not sure." i say as i slip on a purple shirt just like my white one i wore two weeks ago, except for im wearing Black beneath the purple, this time, and the black is a longsleeved shirt.

"For warmth, if the arena is cold at night or in day. or, whatever. It shortens or lengthens depending on the temperature outside, and will even grow a hood if neccessarry. We have no Idea what the semi-finals arena will be like, so, this is the best we could get." And then they pull out some tight leggings underneath some kind of formfitting jeans that will shrink or grow according to the climate as well. I am given some fashionable looking flat soled boots with steel in the toe, and spikes on the bottom that capitol people call 'Cleats' and are used for sports usually. I am then taken up in a hovercraft and plopped down inbetween Lynne and Keanu. They glare at me. Suddenly, a voice comes on the intercom.

"Welcome District 10 Tributes. You will soon be dropped into a large dome filled with natural dangers and a whole hoard of supplies to fight them off with. things like Starvation, Wild Animals, Dehydration, Poisonous fruits and or vegitation, and natural disasters. But these are nothing when you are also faced with the danger of yourselves and each other. " The voice drops off, and i catch a glimpse of Jasper before we are all plummeting from the hovercraft floor... and so, the Games have begun.

Chapter 4: I.O.U Its a pretty scary drop considering we were like 15 feet up. I have the right mind to pull my pull chord, and a small raft-like hovering flotation device springs up from beneath me. The chair falls down with a Splash. So, theres water beneath us. I hear some tributes choking on water, but, still in the air are us smart ones, Me, Jeff, Greg, Cara Tetnah, Lynne, Eric, Jasper, Cade, and Keanu. We are all floating next to each other, just staring. Lynne and Keanu look at each other and nod. Then Lynne looks to Cara and then Cara to Cade. They all nod, and spring off of their chairs... at the rest of us. Cade takes Jasper, Keanu takes Eric, Cara takes Greg, and Lynne hops right onto my raft. I hear a grotesque snap and turn my head to see that Greg has Cara's neck snapped within a few seconds of the attack. When Lynne turns back to me, I throw a hard punch in the direction of her nose. I miss and am rewarded with a hard blow to my stomach. She then has me by my wrists, and will not let go. She has a death grip, and is about to kick me right off of the raft. I let a roar escape my throat as i slip out of her grip and yank her head down to my stomach, whererin i thrust my knee into her face over and over. I feel i cant stop, my muscles are spring loaded, adrenaline courses through my veins as I toss her over the edge of my raft. I feel like grabbing another tribute and kicking their ass too. Then, I remember, Cade. "Cade!" I shout. I catch his eyes, and he just grins and hops to my raft.

"Hey hun. You okay?" He asks, blood flows steadily from his nose, his teeth are stained with blood. He suddenly looks menacing. "Where's Jasper?" I ask, backing away from him.

"Somewhere down there. Wanna see?" He asks, a crazy glare in his eye.

"Cade, you're scaring me! What was that unspoken agreement with the Beefers? I thought you said you liked Jasper! and that you hate Keanu. Whats wrong with you?" I shriek, backing away slowly. He suddenly Yanks me back and picks me up.

"Cade, no! I thought you loved me!" I say, clawing at his face. He keeps me at a distance, so i cant get to his eyes. Tears roll down my cheeks. "I dont LOVE something they teach you in JAM, sweetie. Sure, you're pretty good in bed, but When i love people, they just shit all over me! So, I renounced Emotion in my first year. I accepted Obedience.I was told to Kill and survive, not to Have Mercy and Play house with the likes of YOU." he says, and then almost takes my back over his knee, when Jasper grabs his ankle, and nearly yanks him down near the side of the raft.

"LET. HER. GO!" Jasper growls and throws him over the edge, and almost falls himself. I pull him up and we just sit, breathing heavily for a moment. Then, i put my face in my hands and and finally, crumple. "Oh my god." I say. "Whats wrong? What in the world was he talking about?" Jasper says, patting my back. I yank away from his hand.

"He used me. He said... He said... That he loved me, and that we'd share the victory! That... That he wanted a family... He... He said... He... We had sex... Oh god... What if I'm..." I crumple my face and bend over the edge and let my stomach contents come up. Jasper is silent for a while. I almost feel like he has gone. If so, good riddance. I dont want anyone to see me like this. I just go to a corner of the raft and curl up, still crying when i fall asleep.

It is Pitch black when i wake. I see replays of our interviews on a big panel in the sky, and then the dead. Seven in all. Cara Tetnah, ShayKarman, Eric Marin, Stella Granger, Jayma Jones, Kellan Deshawn, and Kayleigh Wilkinson. That means that there are 17 left to play. Then the cannon goes off twice. Cal Doche and Keanu Gallagher. that makes for 15. I look across my raft and see Jasper still there, but asleep. I couldnt possibly kill him, he saved my life. But i cant keep him. He's probably just like Cade, out to get some and be done. I kick him roughly. His eyes fly open, blue and aware, He sits up slowly when he sees that its just me. "Oh, Hi." He says, relaxing.

"You aren't threatened." I say.

"If you'd wanted to be the one to take my life, you would've thrown me off the raft before, but you didnt. So, No. Im not. Sorry. Were you hoping i was?" he crosses his arms, eyebrows raised.

"No, but unless you are, I want you off of my raft. Go get back on yours or whatever, but just get off. I am greatful for you saving my ass with Cade, dont think Im not, its just... that I need..." I say, near tears again. He gives me his crooked smile.

"No, its okay, I understand. Ill go, dont worry about it. I know you're thankfull. I saved you, you saved me, no dues owed," He turns and is about ready to jump onto another raft when he says, "Good Luck." And hops across and lowers down to the ground. I do the same with my raft and head in the opposite direction, to a large, dank cave. It smells like lillies and mildew, and I slump down onto the cool rock floor.

Chapter 5:Jeff

I wake at Midnight again, the stars twinkle above, with the moon large and beauiful. Whole. Unlike me. I drag myself up and force myself to go forage for berries and vegitation in the woods behind my cave. I sharpen a rock on the way, just incase i find someone in my cave or heading towards my cave. Its MY cave , and i dont plan to share it. I do find some berries, berries that help you sleep, berries that can turn your teeth black, and berries, where you can eat just one, and you'll feel like you ate a full meal. I gather them up in a small pouch i found in my cave. Its waterproof and tear resistant. Scattered all over the arena are little supplies, but in the middle, is where all the good stuff is. Like, knives and food. Most likely the beefers have got them all rounded up. Suddenly, I hear a cannon. I wonder who died. I will see soon. When I get back to my cave, I sit outide it at show the four who died today. Maria Ramirez, Aaron Spilman, Mia Wilkinson, and Danny Sampson. Dead. They'll be taken back home to rest there. 6 feet under... I go into my cave, to find someone sleeping in my spot. Mine. In MY cave. My foot slips in a pile of something slick. Vomit? Urine?... Blood? I roar at the person laying in the Cave. I consider kicking them to death, but i have to see who it is. What if its Jasper?

"Who are you and why are you in my cave?" I growl. The person sits up and clears his throat.

"Its me, Jeff. Jeff Feldman. Dont step in the blood, you'll get your boots all gross." He says groggily. I start a fire so as to see him better. He is not wearing a shirt, and has a long bloody gash across his chest, his dog tags around his neck are covered in blood.

"Too late...Jesus, man. What'd you do to get that?" I say, probing the ragged flesh, grimacing at the heat of it.

"That Danny Kid. Son of a bitch wasnt going down without a fight. He attacked me while I was out catching breakfast. We fought and he backed me into here, but i finally got a good blow to his temple. While he was down he got a rock from his pocket and gashed me.. I smashed his head in with a rock. Hes over in the corner there. I wouldnt look, Its pretty gross." He says.

"Nice." I say. looking at all the blood. "Can i stay here in your cave? I've got meat if you've got plants or fruit. We can share it and I can make you some weapons. Knives, A bow, some arrows, whatever you want I can probably fashion it for you. All i ask is that i can stay here and for you not to kill me." He says. I consider this and then speak.

"We are NOT allies, or friends. Just co-existors, got it?!" I shout at him. He nods.

"Yes, of course." He says. I nod, down some sleeping berries. and before fading off into sleep, I explain to him the berries and where to find them. He goes and i fall asleep again.

Jeff nudges me.

"Get Up. Its time to eat. You must be starving because all youve been eating is two berries a day and I can see at least three of your ribs. Eat." He says forcefully. He's right though, all ive really been doing is downing sleeping berries because being awake exhausts me and taunts me with images of Cade, smiling, kissing me, talking to me, and then, I am bombarded with the shame of having given myself to him over the entire country. The deep embarrassment and pain hits me in waves, so i just lay there and forget about it. "Whats for Lunch?" I ask, sitting up.

"I shot some Badgers, got some kind of wild Blue Leafy crap. I was hoping you'd tell me what it is. and I also got Some wild mushrooms. Im sure they are safe because ive ate them at home. We can make sandwitches with the Badger meat, the Blue stuff, and Mushrooms as bread i guess." He shrugs. he already has the Badger cooked and set aside.

"Well, that Blue stuff is Baby Gretchen Lettuce. Very edible, and pretty good if you like the taste of mayonaise and ranch dressing. Lets eat." I say, reaching out for some meat and mushrooms. Its a pretty good lunch, I have to admit. Reminds me of the School lunch at school. Except for, it would be beef if we were home. Everything is wrong. When i finish, i reach for my pile of sleeping berries, but they are gone. I suddenly glare at Jeff. "What did you do with my berries?" I say quietly. He stands up, "Tossed em' out. You dont need them. Neither of us need them. Its hard to wake you up when you eat them, and what if you were about to get killed by a Beefer? I wouldnt save your sorry ass, I'd run away and let them kill you! I am NOT your babysitter, and i sure as HELL am not your watch dog! GET UP! We're going hunting. NOW!" Jeff says. I want to tell him to screw off but he's right. Ive been self absorbed and bitter. Its been a few days since ive been fully awake, and Ive been eating the food he has to work twice as hard as he would if he just had to feed himself I get myself up.

"Fine. Thank You by the way, for all the..."

"Dont mention it." He mumbles and throws me a funny looking rock. "A Knife?" I slide my finger along the side and instantly see blood. I almost drop the thing.

"Its pretty sharp." he says with a smirk as he sees me struggling with my cut. I lean down and pull some moss from the ground and tie it to my finger with some kind of vine Jeff hands me.

"Thanks for the heads up, bro." I say. He chuckles.

"Dont mention it." He repeats, and treads ahead. I catch up as we begin to forage and hunt. Its actually pretty fun. I smile to him, and he smiles back. I dont want him to know it, but he's my Best friend.

Chapter 6: Craig Craver

We soon break into a clearing, to see Dean, standing over Craig, a long curved knife in his hand drips blood. Across the clearing, Greg lays convulsing on the ground, chest slashed open gruesomely. I see Craig all helpless and cannot help myself. I must create a diversion. "Hey, asshole! I Betcha cant get a knife in me from Over there, Numbskull!" And then Dean turns to us, furious, and sends the knife flying at my face.

Everything slows down, I can almost see the knife so slowly and clearly... Normally, i would never see it like this... I knock it aside with the side of my hand and charge at Dean.

"Get Craig out of here!" I shout.

"What about Greg? He's not dead yet!"

"Dont worry about it!" I say as i make contact with Dean. Air whooshes from him as i slam him against a tree and press my rock knife to his throat.

"Oh shit!" He whispers with a groan.

"Breathtaking Huh?" I say with a punch to his gut. He coughs and gasps for air. Then, before he can say anything else, My knife finds its way comfortably inbetween his ribs and into his heart. He is dead nearly instantly. A cannon fires. Yep. Dead. I drop him to the ground where he slumps over, eyes dull and lifeless. He lay there, staring up at me. His neutral expression makes me believe that he forgives me for killing him. That he forgives himself for nearly killing Greg. Oh, I forgot Greg.

"Greg, can you hear me?" I say, walking over to him, and lowering myself to the ground. He looks so frightened and pained.

"Yeh..Hey could you please..." he coughs, and blood spatters my face.

"Kill you?" I ask. He nods, i stroke his blonde hair. Such a waste, this guy is as smart as they come, good looking too. He had things going good for him. Good life, pretty girlfriend, scholarships to attend college in the Capitol. and this is what happens.

"Okay. " I say. I remember some poison berries i had picked still in my pouch. I hoped to use them for a trap for some other stupid tribute, but this seems a more suitable use. I pour the berries into his mouth, they are bright pink with blue specks all over. Foxberries, is what they are called. Greg dies almost instantly. The cannon fires and I call out for Jeff.

"Over here." He says to my right from a large bush. He and Craig watched the whole thing, and is kind of surprised at me.

"I thought you were going to die or something! I didnt know you could fight like that." Craig says, a grin on his face. He's always smiling for some reason. Sometimes it seems like life is just one big joke to him. I watch his addams apple bob up and down.

"Can't say I wasn't surprised either. Good job." Jeff says.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Craig, What happened? Dean has never really been that crazy, just a bit of an asshole." I say. We all nod. Craig swallows hard and stops smiling.

"Well, we were all allies, and everything was going well. But one morning, Dean wasnt there, Greg and me went looking for him but we couldnt find him anywhere. Then, we finally found him, here in this clearing, He had Lynne in his arms, and he's always had a thing for her, y'know. She was dead. Before that though, she was partnered up with that Cade guy... I took Lynne and put her where her body could be collected and then i went back, only to find that Dean had attacked Greg. Greg was my best friend, so i tried to stop Dean but then He turned on me, and thats when you two showed up." He finished. "Thanks, for showing up." He said to Jeff, and then he turned to me. "and thank YOU for ending his life for him. Im sure he was really hurting." He actually lets himself shed a few tears.

"Dont mention it." Jeff and I say almost Simultaneously. Craig stands up and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" I shout to him. He whips his head around, and looks at me, a hopefull gleam in his eye. I find my breath taken by him... Its strange.

"Yeah?" He asks, sniffing and swallowing.

"You got a place to stay?" I ask. He grins and says:

"Ill go get my stuff." He says wiping his face and supressing half a smile, and we head on.

Chapter 7: Death By Arrow

Its two days after. Both very uneventfull. We move from my cave to a small brushy nook beside a pond. I find that Craig is a skilled hunter. I think that he and Dean used to go hunting together, except, they used guns before they were outlawed. Then they used bows, and Craig is a good shot. By now there is only a small handfull of players left. Only us, Deanna, Jasper, Cade, and Kandi. I hope she keeps herself alive and lives through everything. Over the past few days, Jeff shot Freida down by accident, thinking that she was a Deer because she was in camoflauge clothes. Then, I asked personally to go in and finish her off. He nodded and surprisingly, i felt compassion for her, watching the light leave her eyes, i felt sad for what I'd done. Sure I hated her, but i just wanted to beat her up, not kill her. I apologized before plunging my knife into her heart. Her neutral expression eased me slightly.

"How'd you dodge the knife like that though?" Jeff asks as i take down a small bird with a small knife i made myself. I shrug.

"Dude drop it! I dont know. It was like everything slowed down and I just pushed it away." I say as i go and collect my kill. Craig chuckles.

"Mega Mynne! With her creepy ass golden eyes!" He says, waving his arms around.

"Dammit Craig! You scared the Doe I almost had!" Jeff grunts. "Sorry dude. Just admiring Minnie's creepy eyes. They scare me." He says, more quietly this time. And then it hits me. I run to the small pond we have our camp built around. I look down at myself, at my reflection. My face is relatively clean, but my eyes stand out. Golden... They left my contacts in... That must be it! I almost feel like telling the guys, but then, i begin to think. What if it was a secret advantage Lydienne and Marshall afforded me? There isnt really a rule against it, but im pretty sure they would make one and imprison my entire team, or maybe even execute them. I hold my tongue.

"Did you get thirsty or what?" Asks Craig, kneeling over. I suddenly splash my face with water. He chuckles, and sits himself down. He clears his throat.

"Yeah, i guess." I giggle.

"Im about to get real serious, do you mind?" He asks, smile fading.

"Shoot... NOT literally, I hope." I give him a smirk. His face becomes grim.

"Last night, when you fell asleep before we did, Jeff came over and asked a favor of me. He asked me to include you as well. He uh... Well, he says he doesnt want to go home..." Craig strokes the fuzz on his chin.

"What do you mean? Why not?" I ask quietly.

"Well, he... his dad is... Well... His dad hasnt been the same since his mom died. His dad gets drunk and high and beats him. Sometimes, his dad even tries to kill him while he's sleeping. Jeff has all these bad nightmares and doesnt like to sleep alone. He says that he was out to find someone to ally with, and he couldnt find anyone, so he was gonna starve himself in the cave untill you showed up. It gave him time to have peace to himself and think about his life and all that kinda stuff. He thinks he has nothing to live for, that nobody will really miss him, so... uh.. he wants us to... to uh..." He looks up to me, his eyes shining, and close to tears. My stomach turns... and to think, I was complaining about a stupid fling with a boy.

"Well, I think thats the best thing we can do for him... When does he exactly want us to... uh..." I trail off, throat tightening.

"As soon as I tell you, which is now. He wants it to be sudden, and he wants both of us to fire arrows at him while he's hunting. Thats what he wants, and... lets go. Heres your bow and single arrow. Lets go." He gives me the bow, grabs my hand tightly and heads me into the woods in the direction of Jeff in the clearing. He is in his hunting stance. He has a deer in his crosshairs and as soon as he shoots his arrow right into its eye, Craig and I's arrows find their way into the right and left side of his stomach. No cannon... we jog over to him and i bend down, tears stream down my face.

"Jeff? Jeff?!" I whisper, voice cracking. He's a good guy, and hes been like a brother to me for the past few days, and it hurts me to see him like this. I stroke his dark hair, and see his eyes flutter open, blue and dulling.

"Almost there." He chokes out. I let a sound escape my throat. I guess i got too attached to him, and im going to miss him. I watch as the light fades from his eyes, and then, the cannon sounds. Craig takes the arrows. He turns to go, but i make him wait.

"What for? Dont torture yourself." He says softly.

"Lets close his eyes. We should be the last ones to see him awake like this. Lets close his eyes." I say quietly, looking up at Craig for approval. He sniffs, wipes away his tears, and nods. He still has some on his chin, and I wipe them away, and give him a watery smile.

"Goodnight Jeff. Sweet Dreams." I say, lowering his eyelids, and turning away. Craig puts his arm around me and leads me back to our camp, where we both settle into each others arms and fall asleep...

Chapter 8

In the morning, I wake up still with Craig's arms around me, except for, theres a third person with us, sitting in Jeff's spot. Its Jasper Dean.

"Craig... Craig! Get up. We have company." I shout. He wakes up, and unwraps himself from me hesitantly.

"Oh, hey Jasper. Sorry, we lost a friend last night, and we're kinda upset still." He sniffs and tries to wipe his face. I get some moss and wipe up his tears. His small beard is thicker and wet. I dry it as well.

"Its fine. Jeff, right? He was a good guy. I miss him as well... Are you two allies or... Together?" He asks, looking from Craig to me. Suddenly, I move away.

"NO." I say loudly, standing up and straightening myself out.

"Allies." Craig says, sounding hurt, looking up at me.

"Okay." Jasper says.

"You can join us. Theres only us three, Cade, Deanna, and Kandi. I feel like hunting down Cade, Slitting his throat and watching him bleed to death. Then, I think ill let Craig take down that skinny little Deanna James Bitch, and Then, us three and Kandi will be left alive." I say, gathering my weapons. Craig stands and does the same.

"Whats up with you and hating Cade? Before the games, you and him seemed like you were all lovey dovey for each other." He asks. I swallow hard and frown at my boots.

"He lied to me, took advantage of me, and used me for Sex. I want him DEAD." I growl, staring blankly at nothing. Craig gasps, and Jasper grimaces.

"Oh my god... What if you're pregn..." Craig begins, but I cut him off.

"Shut up. Lets head out." I say forcefully, grabbing both the guys by the arms and forcing myself into an enraged run. They eventually keep pace with me. We come to a large feild, where i see all three remaining tributes, two girls and one guy. I run up, and string an arrow in my bow, only to catch one of Cades arrows in my left shoulder. I yank it out and toss it aside, reaching for my knife.

"I see you got a new boyfriend huh? Oh, two of them? You're quite the busy little slut arent you? Were they as good as me?" He throws back his head and cackles. I toss my knife, and he yanks Deanna in front of him to use as a sheild. The knife lodges itsself in her neck, and the cannon fires.

"Fuck you, you pig!" Craig shouts as he strings an arrow and shoots it in Cade's direction, but he just knocks it aside and charges toward us. Kandi just falls to the ground and holds Deanna's head in her lap, sobbing loudly.

"No, fuck you, prick!" Cade tackles Craig to the ground and starts punching him in the face. Jasper heads over to Kandi and Deanna. "No Cade, NO!" I shout as I pull him up by his hair and punch him hard in the nose. He goes down. I find a rock and raise my arm to bash his face in, when i feel his legs kick me off of his chest. I cant find my breath. He jumps on top of me and gets in a few good punches, and then, unexpectedly, grinds his groin into mine. I kick him hard, and then, from on the ground I see him load his bow.

"Stupid whore! DIE!" He shouts, Luckily, with my great eyesight, i can see to dodge the arrow, but then, i realize its in the general area of Jasper and Kandi. I shout out, but its too late, the arrow goes straight to Kandi's eye. She screams and falls to the ground, lodging the arrow deeper into her eye socket. Jasper shouts out, and vomits a few feet away from Kandi and Deannas bodies The Cannon and the trumpets sound. Craig grabs me by the waist and tries to restrain me, but i squeal with red hot anger and flail around. Kandi was supposed to go home.

"KANDI! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HOME YOU FUCK! ILL KILL YOU! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU SHITTY ASS FUCKER! I HOPE YOU GET EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR YOU SELFISH BITCH! LET GO OF ME CRAIG! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" But he wont release me, so i result to biting him , he drops me, and Cade begins to run away, but he is too slow. I catch up and get my rock from my pocket. Its the sharp knife rock Jeff gave me, and I just lose control. My muscles become spring loaded and unstoppable. I see him begging for life below me, but i just ignore him, and stab repeatedly, over and over. About 47 times, untill, im just reduced to slow, and lethargic punches to his face. Craig finally gets me back, and holds me in his arms, stroking my hair, now covered in blood. I sob and scream in sadness, and fall into the blackness of my subconciousness, my last thought is this purely.

Ive Won.


End file.
